In the Name of Science
by Visiel
Summary: Ema Skye has finally finished making a sample of Golden Snackoos...and she needs some test subjects. Some food poisoning going on, and bad attempt at humor.


Finally...It was finished! Golden Snackoos...This would have to be the last time that Ema Skye would have to test it on anyone, or so she hoped.

After a few months studying in her lab, and constantly testing to see if the preservatives were safe, she finally thought it was time for some human testers. After all, it was a 100% safe...no, wait. Maybe...54% safe? Eh, it didn't matter anyways. After all, as long as nobody dies, it's counted as safe right? If no one dies, there are no excuses for not producing more of these wonderful golden snacks, with the extra ding for self satisfaction.

Ema stuffed handfuls of golden Snackoos in a plastic bag and excitedly headed out for the world to greet her.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the unofficial release of Golden Snackoos.

Ema Skye had just finished adding a few more enhancements to the snacks. All she had to do now was find some one to test them.

The problem was, nobody would be willing to test out any more.

The first test subjects were a couple of random officers working in her department.

"Hey! Want to try out my newest version of Golden Snackoo?" Ema smiled her usual smirk. The poor officers tried to refuse but refusal was not the answer Ema wanted. So she glared at them until they gave in of fear. Poison control eventually had to come over for a visit.

In fact, poison control came for visits quite often in the first week of testing. After that Ema found a "cure" to the poisoning and all the other testers got a … mild… stomachache, shall we say.

Now, all the available test subjects we avoiding her in the hallway, being wary and throwing nervous looks towards her as she walked. She stomped quite grumpily in the hallway, munching normal Snackoos. She racked her brain for a possible test subject who she just might have missed. Then she went over the list of "Could-be Test Subjects, but would rather avoid" list.

That was an easy feat, as there was only one name in that list.

Klavier Gavin

Lead vocalist in the boy band, the Gavinners, a prosecutor prodigy, Ema Skye's boss, and last but not least, a glimmerous fop.

She hated that good for nothing excuse of a prosecutor. He was the one who had taken away the attorney badge of the legendary Phoenix Wright, whom she respected. He also never seemed to be working, what with those fangirls chasing him around the crime scene. She had to admit that he was pretty good in court, but the moment his foot steps out of the courtroom, he starts acting like the fop he was, making the detective wonder if the moments that she had seen him in the court a wild dream she had.

She suddenly steered towards the way to her boss' office, becoming more grouchy and munching on Snackoos more furiously than ever bfore all the way. That scared more co-workers walking down the hallway.

Ema reached the door of the prosecutor's office. She slightly hesitated before knocking. She considered barging in with out knocking. Or smashing the door down. The song "Guilty Love" was at full blast and was heard even as Ema was far down the end of the hallway.

Ema decided barging in and yelling at her boss would be the better choice.

Klavier didn't really notice the trespasser until she shoved the bag of Golden Snackoos in his face.

"Well, well….if it isn't fraulein detective. Let me tell you something; the proper way to enter a person's office is to knock, ja?" the handsome blond prosecutor said quite calmly, with his foppish smile on his face, "Also, do you mind? That bag of golden snacks you have shoved in my face is blocking my vision."

"Hmph" Ema replied. Ema took the bag from the German's face.

"What brings the fraulein detective to my office?" Mockery was clearly seen on the man's face.

"Hmph. It's not like I want to be here. Here, try one out." Ema shoved the snackoo bag in Klavier chest.

Klavier seemed a bit taken aback at what the detective requested. He received the bag, quite dumbfoundedly, glancing at the bag filled with snackoos and at the detective who was looking the other way.

"Why not get other people to test it out? I mean, there are other people than me in this building other than me, ja? Or was I too irressistable?" Gavin tried to joke around.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to. Let's say you were my almost last resort here, okay?" Ema smirked.

"So I eat one and tell you my opinion? Fraulein Skye, you do know that I'm not very fond of these crackers. I'm not even sure if they're edi—Ach!" Klavier was interrupted abrubtly by a being snackoo'd square in the forehead.

"Yes. Just eat it. I feel kind of bad doing this to my boss, but trust me. There are some things in the world that you don't have to know, you fop."

By this time, Klavier pieced together his current situation. He figured that the previous testers were probably in the hospital. And the chances that he would be able to escapethis deadly situation were slim. If his charm worked on this particular detective, he wouldn't have worried so much.

"Fraulein, is this your idea of revenge or something? Because it's not very funny." Klavier finally said, with a twisted face of amusement and uncertainty.

"…Done yet?" The detective brought out her feared package of Snackoos and started muching quite ferociously at them.

The prosecutor considered eating the golden snackoo, or at least, pretend to eat them. However, he decided that doing so will probably cause the hospital to over flow with people, all because the fraulein would think that finally the Golden Snackoos were ready to be approved and released into the public. Not that many people even eats Snackoos.

Judging the current situation, Ema Skye certainly was blocking Klavier's way by standing in front of him, but he knew that he was more faster than the detective in heels. Ema was too distracted with munching on her snackoos while glancing at another direction anyways.

Klavier counted from one to three in his head.

Then, he made a dash for it.

It didn't take very long for the detective to figure out his motive, but it took long enough for Klavier to dash out of the room, taking her creation with him.

As Ema chased after Klavier she shouted, "HEY! COME BACK! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU FOP?"

Several glances were thrown toward the running prosecutor with a smug face of victory and at the fearsome detective. Due to Ema being in heels, she was slowed down, much to the rock star's advantage. He also got into the elevator a bit faster than she did, causing Ema to dash down the stairs.

By the time the young woman got outside, Klavier was gone, along with his motorbike.

Ema stopped to catch her breath. Being Klavier, he could've gone anywhere. She considered going to the Wright Anything Agency to check if he went there, or ask Apollo and Trucy for help, at the least.

She got in her small car, and drove towards the Agency.

Apollo was enjoying his day by being bothered by Trucy, who was trying new magic tricks. It was then when a quite frightened blond barged in the agency.

"Prosecutor Gavin? Why are you here?" Apollo asked in surprise.

"Ah, hello Herr Forehead, fraulein, excuse me for my unorthodox entering," The rock star sighed, his ever smiling face filled with an emotion that seemed like fear and relief, "If the fraulein detective comes to ask where I went, please play dumb and say you don't know."

Klavier spotted Trucy then asked her with his charming smile if he could hide in the office for a while. Apollo noticed that the prosecutor was holding something that was glimmering in the fluorescent lights of the office. They were snackoos. Gold snackoos.

'Well seems like Ema achieved her goal…but the question is why Prosecutor Gavin is holding such a thing in his hands'

"Uh…prosecutor Gavin? What is that in your hands?" Apollo's curiosity got the better of him as he asked.

"Ah, fraulein detective decided to go on a …rampage and started poisoning everyone in the office… So I made a dash for it." The prosecutor laughed nonchalantly and ran his hands into his blond hair.

"Must I repeat myself over again? If you're going to talk about someone behind their back, you should do so _discretely_."

Silence filled the room as all heads turned to focus on the woman with a lab coat who was standing in front of the main entrance to the office. Klavier Gavin tensed up, and his carefree smile disappeared at those words. Instead, the face was washed with cold sweat and a slight scowl. There was also a tinge of fear. Apollo was filled with fear and confusion, and made the odd expression he always got when someone pointed out a major contradiction that was not in the favour of the defense. Trucy gasped, and stepped back one step, with a hand covering her mouth.

"Why the surprise? You probably knew I was going to come here as well…Now Mr. Gavin, why don't you hand back that bag of snackoos, will you? Also, you might try to hide your _hog_ a bit better next time" Thew detective took no time in getting to the point.

"Ach, it seems like fate will not hold off a bit for me." Klavier smiled his charming smile that won many young women's hearts, not including a certain young detective in front of him. Then he shot a look at Apollo that seemed to say _Help me!_:_ "Run away while you can!" _the prosecutor whispered to Apollo. A sudden fear washed the poor defense attorney

"W-what? Is it that bad?" He tried to whisper back to Gavin, and glanced back at Trucy. Trucy just smiled at him and mouthed the words "Have Fun!" as she vanished…out to a room where there was another exit, like a normal person would.

Apollo was now in panic mode. Trucy ran away, and now, though the "glimmerous fop" was the main target of the angry Ema, he was too afraid to run. After some hesitation, he decided to sneak out the main entrance.

But he wasn't as lucky as he hoped he would be.

"Hold it right there, Apollo! You're not going anywhere! This might end up with you having to defend somebody in court!" Ema shouted as she started bombarding the rock star prosecutor with snackoos.

"Eep!" Apollo froze in his tracks and watched in fear of what was happening.

Klavier seemed to have already given up on running away, as he was struggling to prevent any gold snackoo from entering his mouth. Ema was on top of him, trying to shove gold snacks down her boss' throat.

By now, Apollo was sweating buckets. He shut his eyes tightly, and only opened them when a certain detective came around to him. He didn't hear Klavier making any sounds, so he tried to look around Ema, who was standing in front of him, thus blocking his view.

"P-prosecutor? Are you okay there? Ema, what happened?" Apollo gulped. It seemed that he asked the wrong question.

"What happened? I just gave him my latest creation. Would you like some too?"

Before Apollo could refuse, he found himself slowly growing unconscious due to excess snackoos being stuffed in his mind.

When Apollo came to, he found himself with intense stomach pain, and it hurt so much that he could barely move.

Though he could not move much, he was able to observe his surroundings.

He was in a hospital bed, and there was another bed beside his. In the bed was Klavier Gavin, whose eyes were closed but was clearly suffering from a stomachache. He must have had a bigger share of the snacks than him. Poor guy.

Just then, Trucy and Phoenix entered the room.

"Polly! You're awake! We were worried if we had to arrange the funerals too…." Trucy said a bit apologetically. 'She should be sorry!' Apollo thought.

Apollo found out that soon after Ema recorded her results from her latest human testers, she left, but not without meeting Phoenix Wright. In fact, it was Phoenix who actually thought of calling the ambulance. They were at the Hickfield Clinic, at another ward than where Phoenix was last time.

"Ema was here a few moments ago. She seemed sorry for what happened" the ex-attorney chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I noticed" Apollo groaned as he spotted a bag of normal snackoos on the side tables of both him and the prosecutor.

"Well, at least Ema was having second thoughts about further developing those snackoos! She even said she had another better idea! Extra crunchy snackoos!" Trucy cheered brightly.

"Oh no. That's supposed to be a good thing?" Apollo tensed up as he panicked gaining himself a new wave of pain.

Well, that's supposed to be a happy ending right?

* * *

**A/N: **Klavier and Ema are slightly more OOC than I wanted them to be. I wanted that rival-ship they had in the game. I would think that Klavier would threaten a cut in her paycheck, but I don't think the story would work if that happened. Also, I hope this was humorous enough. I have bad sense of humour, after all… |DDDD /shot


End file.
